


One Love

by ineverneededareason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverneededareason/pseuds/ineverneededareason
Summary: After years of being together, what will happen when Theodore and Hermione hit a rough patch? Will they make it through the heartbreak, or will their relationship shatter like glass?Written for Platform 9 3/4 Heartbreak OS Contest





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta love to the incredible Kaarina_Riddle! Thank you so much for making this story readable, and for your constant encouragment! I couldn't have done this without you! 
> 
> Any mistakes from here on out are all my own.

_What if the one true love’s the only one that you get?_  

**oOoOo**

Theodore apparated back to the flat in London, and placed his wand on the table upon entering. His window had been blown wide open, and there a letter sat amongst the mess on the countertop.

“ _That bloody bird_ ,” he said absentmindedly as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey before proceeding to open the letter.

 

_7th February_

 

 _Mr. Nott,_   

_Your presence is required at the Ministry of Magic exactly one week from now. More details will be provided the day of._

_Thank you for your attention to this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_M. Timmings_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Eighth Floor_

 

“Damn it!” Theo yelled, slamming his drink down on the table. He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, all he could see were images of her. With each blink, a new image came to light. The first time he saw her. The first time they talked. The first time he made her laugh. The first time they kissed. The final image made his eyes crash shut again. He vowed he would never forget that moment, no matter how much she wanted him to.

**oOoOo**

The first time he _saw_ her was at Hogwarts, during their fourth year. She had gone to the Yule Ball with that foreign guy, Krum. Even thinking his name made Theo recoil in disgust and jealousy. Sure, he had seen her throughout the halls of Hogwarts and in classes, but there was something about seeing her right then and there, with her hair all done and her pretty blue dress that made something stir deep inside him. It was in that moment, he knew he had to have her- the moment he knew he would do _anything_ and _everything_ to make her _his._

As the evening progressed on, he tried to approach the witch with little success. It was made more difficult by the fact his friends were around constantly, making fun of “ _the mudblood_ ,” as they liked to call her.

“Shut _up_ , Malfoy,” Theo stated firmly after the blond boy called her by _that_ name yet again.  
  
“Oooh, Nott’s got a thing for Granger,” Malfoy started to tease, causing Draco’s ever present shadows to join in on the taunting as well.

“No, I don’t!”  
  
“Yes, you do! I’m not blind, nor am I deaf. I can tell by the way you’re looking at her. Not to mention you’ve never before tried to tell me off for calling her what she is. A _mudblood_.”

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Theo said, turning his back on his friends before walking out of the hall and back to the dorms in the dungeon. He laid in his bed for hours, thinking about ways he could win the witch over. Eventually, he fell asleep - with her on his mind.

**oOoOo**

The next morning consisted of the usual routine - it took a little bit longer, because Theo _knew_ he would see Hermione at breakfast. “Okay, Theo. You’re a Nott. You’ve got this. Talking to a Gryffindor is nothing. You’ve got this. _You’ve got this_.” It was unusual for Theo to give himself a morning pep talk, but these were special circumstances.

“Let’s go, Nott!” he heard Malfoy call from the dorm room. “ Stop your preening and let’s get to breakfast. I’m bloody starving!”

“Calm down, I’m coming!” Theo called back. “Merlin, that boy has no patience,” he said under his breath, quickly glancing in the mirror again, ensuring he looked pristine. Nothing less than the best would do if he was to impress Hermione.

“I heard that!” Malfoy called back. “You have thirty seconds or I’m leaving without you.”

 “Look, I’m here,” Theo relayed as he emerged from the bathroom. “No need to get your knickers in a twist.”

 “Well, come on then. Before Crabbe and Goyle eat the entire table, benches and all.”

The two boys left the dorm, and headed up from the dungeons to meet their classmates in the Great Hall. As they entered, Theo glanced over to his right. His gaze immediately landed on Hermione, who was looking normal again, but Theo’s heart was still set on the witch. “I’ll catch up with you, Malfoy. There’s something I need to do first.”  
  
“Whatever, mate,” Malfoy said distractedly as he started towards the Slytherin table. Watching his friend walk away, Theo took a deep breath before turning and walking over to where the Gryffindors sat. As he walked, he could feel eyes turning towards him, and he heard the Great Hall start to quiet. By the time he reached her, it felt to Theo like every single person in the room was watching him, although all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.  
  
“Granger,” he squeaked, and cleared his throat. “I mean, Granger. Could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?”  
  
“I don’t know, Nott,” the witch replied.  
  
“Please. I _just_ need to ask you - a question about a potions recipe!” Theo grinned, proud of himself for coming up with this so quickly.  
  
“Back off, Nott. ‘Mione doesn’t want to go with you. Do you?” he heard Weasley say, as the grin faded off of his face.  
  
“Shut up, Ron! I can make my own decisions! Yes, Nott, I’ll go with you,” she stated firmly, rising to walk away, all while staring daggers at Weasley. Theo couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the ginger boy, whilst still ensuring Hermione didn’t see him, lest he be on the receiving end of her glare.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked together out of the Great Hall. Once they were out in the open, Hermione turned on her heel to face him. “Okay, Nott. What do you want?” she asked.

“Well,” he started nervously, “I would like to propose…”  
  
_“You’d like to what?!”_ Hermione interrupted.  
  
Theo chuckled. “Let me finish, would you?” Hermione nodded, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. “I would like to propose a date. How about the next trip to Hogsmeade? I believe it’s set for two weeks from now.”

Hermione mulled over it for a moment. “I suppose that could work,” she said after what seemed like an eternity.

Theo released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Great. Great. So, I’ll meet you at the Grand Entrance, two weeks from now. Great.” He quickly kissed her on the cheek and bounded away, leaving her standing there in shock. It took him a moment to realize the magnitude of what he’d done, and when he did, he immediately halted, and slowly turned to look at her. As soon as their eyes met, they both burst into laughter.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Theo breathed between laughs. “I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
Hermione paused as she caught her breath. “You’re okay,” she said finally. “We’ll consider it _practice_ for our _date_.” She cocked an eyebrow and sauntered off, leaving Theo breathless once again.

**oOoOo**

The two weeks dragged by, or at least it seemed like it to Theo. During class, his thoughts kept drifting off to Hermione. He’d never daydreamed in class before - or, at least, he’d never been caught.

Finally, Saturday arrived. Today was the day. Theo woke up early and styled his hair three times before declaring it as perfect. Glancing at the silver watch he wore on his wrist, he groaned once he realized it was still only eight a.m. There were still six hours to go until he could _finally_ go on his date.

Sighing, he trudged up the stairs alone, headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco liked to sleep in the weekends, so Theo had gotten used to sleeping until nine or ten, meaning breakfast was almost over and the hall cleared out by the time they made it up there. Today, however, meant Theo would crash into Hermione - literally, crash into her, causing her to spill the pumpkin juice she’d gotten from the other end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
“Bloody hell! Watch where you’re going!” she exclaimed without looking up, instead dabbing at her t-shirt, trying to clean up the juice before it stained her clothing.  
  
“I apologize,” he said, his voice causing her to finally look up, turning a bright red when she realized who it was she’d been yelling at.  
  
“ _Theo_! I mean, Nott! I’m so sorry; I didn’t realize it was you!”

“I figured,” he said, trying to stifle a grin and failing.

“Well. Anyways. I better go change into something a bit nicer for this afternoon. I’m really looking forward to it.” With that, she waved and headed off toward the Gryffindor’s tower. 

Theo turned back toward the Slytherin table, grinning and shaking his head. An imposing figure stopped him in his tracks, and suddenly he was eye to eye with Viktor Krum.  
  
“Vat do you think you are doing?” the Bulgarian asked him with the sound of a threat in his voice.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Vith Hermy-own. Vat are you doing? She is mine.”

“She’s not _yours._ She’s not _anyone’s_. Not _yet_ , anyways,” Theo said with annoyance as he tried to push past the burly Seeker.

“Back off. Or I promise, you vill regret it.” Krum turned and walked away, leaving Theo standing there, more determined than ever to make Hermione his.

**oOoOo**

“So, what did you have planned for us then?” Hermione questioned as they walked together into Hogsmeade.  
  
“I was thinking just hanging out - walking around, maybe checking out the bookstore…”  
  
“I love it. Let’s go there first!” Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed Theo’s hand and dragged him off in the direction of the shops.

Theo laughed as she pulled him through the crowds that had already gathered in front of Honeydukes. It had taken them less than five minutes to make it here, as she was like a dog after a ball when it came to her books.  
  
“Out of the way, people! We have an important date,” she yelled at the crowds as she turned around and winked at the Slytherin boy whose hand she was still holding. Theo’s heart started to beat twice as fast as usual. _How could it not,_ he thought, _with a girl like her on the other end?_

Little did Theo know, soon his heart would be pounding out his chest as the day came to a close and their lips came together. Like fire meeting ice, they melted into each other as the crowds rushed around them.

**oOoOo**

The last three years at Hogwarts had turned out better than Theo could have ever imagined. He had captured the witch, heart and soul. They had had their fights, sure, but they always made up in the end. As they lay in bed Valentine’s Day morning, fingers intertwined, Theo knew what he had to do.

“Hermione, marry me. Make me the luckiest man in the world.”

“Theo, couples our age don’t get married. It’s just not normal,” Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Theo got out of the bed and down on his knee. “So what? I’m not normal. What I feel for you definitely isn’t normal. I love you, Hermione, and, to be honest, I don’t want to be not normal with anyone _but_ you,” he stated simply. “ _So, I ask again - will you marry me?”_

“What about your friends? What about your father? What will they think?” Hermione threw the questions at him like bullets as she tossed the blanket off of her and rose to a sitting position. “We’re only seventeen, for Merlin’s sake!”  
  
“I know how old we are, Hermione. And I know what they might think. But I don’t care. I think our relationship can pass the test of time. In fact, I know it can. Please, _just say yes_. My leg is starting to fall asleep.”

“Okay, okay, yes! Yes!” Hermione squealed as Theo stood up and spun her around, kissing her deeply.

As he put her down, Theo told her, “I don’t have a ring yet, but I’ll be able to get you one on the next Hogsmeade trip. I promise.”

“I don’t need a ring,” she stated simply. Hermione had never been one for material things, but Theo knew she was just saying that. He knew she had always wanted a ring - she had told him as much in their sixth year. 

“Yes, love. I know.” He also knew the best way to avoid an argument about something was just to agree. With the help of his inheritance, he would get her the most beautiful ring he could find. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” 

Hermione hesitated. Theo immediately knew why. “We don’t have to tell anyone yet. I promise. It can be our little secret _for now_ .” He knew her friends still didn’t agree with her dating a Slytherin, no matter how much they had both tried to change their minds. The snakes weren’t much better, but at least they didn’t say anything to her face about it. No, they had left that until Theo was alone. However, they were starting to accept the brash Gryffindor as one of their own, although it was moving along about as quickly as molasses dripping from a spoon.  
  
With his assurance, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and let him lead her out of the dorm, knowing that Theo knew his fiancée well, and he was determined to give her everything she wanted, needed, and more.

**oOoOo**

“I don’t know what you want from me anymore, Theo!” Hermione cried. 

“It’s simple, Hermione! You, us, the way we were!” Theo shouted in return. The entire week had been them bickering, with nothing to show for it save for a couple of breaking hearts.

It had been five years since they graduated from Hogwarts, three since they’d gotten married, and two since they had welcomed their son, Tobias. The years had not gotten easier, and many times, Theo had woken to find the other half of the bed empty, his wife sitting on the cushion in her reading nook, staring out the window. The night of that fight was no different.

“Just...come back to bed. Please, love.” His voice sounded strange as the words caught in his throat.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him, and the tears in her golden brown eyes reflected in the moonlight. The pity in her eyes was evident as she turned away and put her head on her knees to stare out into darkness once again.

As the weeks turned into months, Hermione started taking Tobias and spending more and more time away from their flat. Theo had turned to drinking to cope with his loss, but the silhouette of her presence was an ever-present shadow in his life.

On the really bad nights, Theo could swear she had returned, but as he stumbled towards her, all he was able to grasp onto was air.

  **oOoOo**

  _14th February_

 

_Mr. Nott,_

_Please ensure that you are at the Ministry of Magic no later than two p.m. today. You will be required to go to the courtrooms, where a counsellor will meet you. The purpose of this meeting will be made available to you then._

_Thank you for your attention to this matter._

_M. Timmings_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Eighth Floor_

 

Theo groaned. He had forgotten about this. Glancing at the golden watch on his wrist, the one Hermione had given him for his seventeenth birthday, he saw it was currently ten thirty. “Fuck!” he yelled. He had less than four hours to make himself presentable and wash the stench of the firewhiskey off of his skin and out of his hair.  
  
Luckily, being a Nott, and a former member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Theo was well prepared for such an event. In his youth, there were many occasions where he had to dress up and play the part, so to speak. This time would be no different. After a quick shower, he accio’d his best suit to him - the one that got him out of all kinds of trouble...especially trouble with Hermione. He dressed swiftly and checked his watch again. It was only eleven, meaning he still had three hours left before he was due to be at the Ministry. However, he knew Hermione, probably better than she knew herself, and he knew she would be early to arrive. He wanted to beat her to the punch. She claimed he was late to everything. This was one thing he wouldn’t dare be late for.

He took the floo to the Ministry, knowing the building had anti-apparition laws in place for “outsiders.” Upon his arrival, Theo waltzed over to the security desk and handed his wand to the watchwizard sitting there, who placed it on the wand weigher - standard protocol for those who were visiting. As he waited for his wand to pass through the standard tests, his mind started to drift off towards memories of Hermione again. Before those memories could take him beyond the point of no return, however, the wizard - Thomas, Theodore noticed - handed him back his wand and pointed him in the direction of the elevators before turning back to help the witch who had lined up after Theo. Theo slowly started to walk over to the elevators, his heart sinking lower with each leaden step as the nervousness started to form a ball in the pit of his stomach.  
  
After arriving in the atrium, Theo’s heart started to pound as he waited for the elevator that would take him down to the eighth floor. He didn’t hear the ding of the elevator over the sound of blood throbbing in his ears; the bustling of people around him was his only clue that anything had changed. Quickly, he got on the elevator, and stood amongst the people going about their daily business. Theo glanced around nervously. _“Does anyone know why I’m here? Is that lady staring at me?”_ The thoughts continued to rush around in his head as the elevator doors opened to allow the patrons to get off at the eighth floor. Spotting another security desk, Theo headed over to get directions to Timmings’ office.  
  
“Go down the hall, turn right, then left, then left again, then right, and it’ll be the third door on your right.” the nasally witch informed him. As he headed through the maze, his only thoughts were of Hermione and Tobias. As he approached the final turn, he heard them. The melodic sound of her laughter; the shrillness of his. Turning the corner, he saw them, and it seemed like everything went in slow motion as she bounced the child up and down, both grinning with delight. However, things sped back to reality as Theo noticed the flash of orange that appeared next to her. His vision turned red as Fred fucking Weasley whispered to Hermione and her head shot in his direction, eyes narrowing.  
  
Theo felt his heart crack a bit at the hatred in her eyes. “Theodore,” she spat, her voice turning the word to venom, causing him to recoil.

“Hello Hermione,” he replied simply. “Hello, Tobias!” Theo said, bending down to be closer to the toddler’s height. “How’s _my_ boy?” he cooed, his eyes darting up to look at Fred, who was standing there with his arm possessively draped over Hermione’s shoulder.  

“You’re early.” Hermione stated dully, her voice giving the impression that she couldn’t give two fucks about him.  
  
“I am. This is an important day.” Theo retorted. His entire game plan relied on winning her back, so he could not and would not take an attitude with her - not today.  
  
“Well. I think Madeline might be ready for us. Her earlier appointment had to cancel.”  
  
“Let’s go, then.”  
  
“Fred, darling, are you okay to wait with Tobias? I would rather he not have to see this.”  
  
“Of course, dear. That’s fine.” Fred responded, leaning over to give Hermione a quick peck on the lips, a move which had Theo clenching his fists and biting his tongue.

Hermione smiled lovingly at the ginger haired wizard and turned her head to scowl at Theo before spinning on her heel and knocking at the door. A pretty blonde witch opened the door and ushered them inside.  
  
“Take a seat, take a seat,” she said, gesturing at the spot in front of her desk as the two chairs appeared. As the two former lovers took their seats, she grabbed a quill and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “So - why are we here today?”  
  
Hermione spoke up quickly. “I would like a divorce.” 

Theo did a double take. “You _what?"_

“You heard me.”  
  
“I thought this was going to be about...well, I don’t know what I thought. But it definitely was _not_ this.”

“What did you think when I walked in here with Fred?! Was that not enough of a hint for you?!” Hermione exclaimed shrilly.

“Why, Hermione? Just tell me... _why?_ ” he asked quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed. “Theo. The drinking. The staying out until all hours partying with Draco. We have a _child_. I couldn’t take it anymore. I _can’t_ take it anymore. I just can’t,” she said, her voice breaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Hermione,” Theo stated as the tears flowed freely down his face as well. “I’ve been broken, but I’m getting better. Everyday, I’m getting better. I’ve stopped the drinking. I’ve stopped the partying. Please, just, come _home_.”

“I can’t, Theo. I’m sorry. But I can’t. Over the past seven years, you’ve given me no reason to believe you can change, let alone that you would.”  
  
Finally, Madeline spoke up. “Well. I see we have a bit of a dilemma here. However, from what I’ve heard here, and the personal letter Ms. Granger sent in beforehand, I see no reason to deny her request. Now. Ms. Granger, if you’ll sign here,” she said handing the quill to Hermione, who quickly signed off on the document. “And Mr. Nott, here.” Looking down at the sheet of parchment before him, he saw a glowing blue “X”.  
  
“What exactly am I signing?” Theo asked, his heart in his throat.  
  
“Well, by signing this document, the bond of marriage will be broken between the two of you.”  
  
“And what of Tobias?” he replied.  
  
“Ms. Granger has stated that you may have one pre-scheduled visit per week, and every other weekend, you may have him for two nights, all unsupervised. Holidays are to be decided between the two of you as they approach, however, if there are conflicts, Ms. Granger reserves the right to make the final decision.”  
  
Theo glanced down at the document again, the blue glowing more insistent this time. “Fucking hell. And this is really what you want?” he asked, turning to Hermione.  
  
“It is.” 

“Okay then.” Theo said dejectedly, turning the quill over in his hand before placing the tip of the quill to the parchment and signing his name.

  
“Well, that’s everything. If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to write,” Timmings said as she gathered up papers and headed out the door.

“Thank you.” Hermione said, gathering her things and turning to leave. Theo watched as she headed out the door. He watched as she reached for Tobias, smiling at the young boy. He watched as the love of his life walked away. He watched until she turned the corner, and it was only then that he broke down, dropping to his knees and sobbing in the hallway as his heart shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
